The Rollar Coaster
by Brutal Expressions
Summary: First Yaoi fic. Well its a SetoJou, and it tells you everything else inside. So just read it please, and leave a nice review.


**The Roller Coaster**  
By: Me (Brutal Expressions)

Letter From The Authoress

_Dear Readers:_

Ok this is just some crazy story I wrote after watching some of the boys in my class. See, I'm in 8th grade and every year the 8th grade gets to go Cedar Point for a end-of-the-year trip before we go onto high school. And on of the boys is afraid of roller coasters and his friend was trying to get him to go on one when we go this year.  
It was funny watching them argue over it so I wrote it all down and added some fluffy, sappy yaoi goodness to it. Its not the exact same thing. No one in my class is gay or anything; as much as they act like it.  
And to finish this I would like to warn everybody that this is a yaoi. I've heard of people that read yaoi or shonen ai stories just to submit bad reviews (flames). I would just like to say that sounds really retarded. I don't know why someone would waste their time like that, and the only reason people should flame is if they honestly don't like how the author portrayed the characters. Speaking of that, I made Jou a total chicken. I'm sorry, but he's the one that's afraid of coasters and is really OOC.  
I've never really written a Yu-Gi-Oh story before this so I think many of the characters are OOC. If they are, tell me. Ok I've written way to much here; I'm sure you don't want to hear me babble on and on so just read the story, and be kind, its my first yaoi.

_Brutal Expressions_

Warnings: Yaoi: Seto/Jou Pairing. First ever yaoi or Yu-Gi-Oh story.

* * *

About a month ago when Jou and Seto were at Seto's house 

"No way," The blonde screamed. "I'm not goin'! I'm not goin'! I'm not goin'! There's no way in all hell that you can make me go!"

"You big baby," The brunette yelled at him from across the room where he was sitting at his desk. "Your going, so quit your whining. It's very pathetic, you know that. I can't believe you're afraid of roller coasters."

"Shut up, ok," Jou yelled back, "I'm afraid and you cant make me go!" He fell back on Seto's bed with his arms spread out. "And besides," he continued again, sitting up, "you're not gunna be goin' so I don' wanna go!" He crossed his arms and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. The smirk wasn't there for long as a pillow went flying and struck him right in the face.

"I'm not going because I have a company to run," he stated. "You can go because all you got is free time and you've been hanging around here to much. I think it might be unhealthy for you to be around Mokuba and myself for such extended periods of time." Seto went back to typing on his laptop, not even noticing when Jou walked over to him.

When Seto did sense Jou over by him he looked down to see Jou kneeling on the floor, pouting and showing Seto his best puppy-dog eyes; a little trick he picked up from Mokuba. "I'll go if you go wit me," he almost whined.

Seto leaned back in his chair contemplating over wither or not to accept his puppy's offer. He realized something and sighed, "You've defiantly been spending to much time around Mokuba," he paused and sighed again, "I guess I'll have to go also to get you away from him for a while."

Jou leapt up and hugged Seto tightly, as well as giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Set," he said as he grabbed his stuff and started to walk out the door. "I'm gunna meet Yug and the gang at the arcade," he told Seto. "I have to be there soon 'cuz Mokuba's gunna be there and he's gunna tell me where you're ticklish." He said smirking. Be fore he exited the room he looked back in time just to se a small blush on Seto and watched disappear quicker then it came.

Present day, as they're all just arriving at Cedar Point

"I can't believe you actually managed to get Seto to come," Honda said. He was still a little surprised from when he first saw the big-shot CEO appear at school that morning.

"Well, you brought your boyfriend," Jou said, referring to Otogi, "So I wanted to bring mine also." Jou finished with a smirk. He could almost feel the CEO, who was walking right behind them, heat up.

The members of their groupYami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, and Bakuraall split into groups of two. Yami, and Yugi wanted to eat breakfast before they rode anything since they had neglected to do so before they left the Game Shop. Honda and Otogi went off to the arcades and other games to see who could win the bigger prize. Ryou wanted to go on a watcher ride while the lines were still short so he left and Bakura, naturally, followed. That left Jou snd Seto to just wander around the Park. They walked around the park, just talking, till lunch rolled by and Jou started to get hungry. So Seto agreed to buy him lunch.

While Jou was eating and Seto was typing on his computer Ryou came running up to them. He was soaking wet from head to toe. "Hey, guys what's up? I had so much fun," he told them as he sat next to them and started to ring out his hair. Bakura, of course, came up soon after Ryou, but looking more like a drenched rat. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into going on all those rides with you." Bakura sat down next to Ryou and proceeded to try and dry his hair and clothes with the napkins on the table.

Not so long after Ryou and Bakura showed up, Yugi and Yami followed along with Honda and Otogi who were carrying two large stuffed animals and about 10 smaller ones. "Hey guys," Yugi said as he and his Yami sat down at the table.

Honda and Otogi had to drop all their stuff before sitting down. "Here, Jou, I got you something," Honda said and handed Jou a white tiger doll as he sat down at the table.

"Awsome, dude! You rock," Jou said enthusiastically as Seto glared from behind his laptop.

"Do you honestly think that they will let you bring those back with them," Seto stated.

Honda and Otogi looked at him and blinked. "I never thought of that," Otogi said.

"Don't worry," Honda reassured him, "I'm sure we can reason with them, and if not we can always make Kaiba call one of his limo's and come and pick them up for us."

"Yeah, right," Kaiba replied.

Honda looked at him. "You'll do it or I'll take back Jou's stuffed animal," He stated, bluntly.

Jou, who was formally hugging his stuffed animal to much to care what everyone else was saying, heard that and looked up at Seto. "If you let him take this back I swear I'm not gunna let you have any fun tonight," he told him with a glare.

That statement earned a few giggles. "Fine, whatever, you can use one of my limos, but only if the teacher says you can't bring them on the bus," Seto replied and went back to working on his computer; not wanting to converse with them anymore.

Then Yugi spoke up, "So what are you going to do next, guys?"

* * *

Final Words from the Authoress

_Dear Readers:_

I was really thinking of making this a one-shot. I truly was. But if I ended without including some more detailed descriptions of what they did, I wouldn't be a very good authoress. So I'm going to ask you the same thing Yugi asked. What do you think they should do next. I would include that but I haven't be to Cedar point in a while. It used to be a tradition every year with my family; to go to Cedar Point. Then, one year, my dad couldn't get any time off work and we haven't gone since. That was when I was 8 and I'm 13 now so I cant remember much. Sure, we have pictures, but they're not enough to write a detailed story out.  
So I'm asking you to tell me your favorite place or ride in Cedar Point and I might include it in my story. Thanks a heap.

_Brutal Expressions_


End file.
